


Slip N' Slide

by theburningbread



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 34+ Orgasms actually yes I counted, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Come as Lube, Consensual Gangbang, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Gangbang, Gavin just swimming in fluids honestly, M/M, Manhandling, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theburningbread/pseuds/theburningbread
Summary: Gavin had once called Nines a gift from the gods, so what gift could Nines get him for his birthday that could compete with that?Five more of himself, naturally.





	Slip N' Slide

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late Birthday, Gavin Reed!

Often when you were in a relationship there were kinks you knew you had that were just going to wither within you for the duration of that relationship. Maybe one day your significant other might make a joke and key you into the fact that they like to be choked and tada you’re in business, but most people lived and died with their deepest kinks. And short of intentionally seeking out someone at a club, specifically looking for them to be into the same shit you were, when you had that extra _extra_ kinky gene, you let it fizzle away.

Or…

You ended up in a relationship with your Android work partner, an individual that wasn’t alive two years ago, who is literally down to try anything and has a record of everything you’ve ever searched on the internet _in your entire life_. It was exhilarating, to have a partner who wanted to try everything under the sun with you to see if the both of you loved it. 

Gavin knew if he ordered a new toy offline with the intent of using it on Nines, Nines would say yes. He knew if he came into their room at night and there were towels on the bed, a suspicious number of candles lit, and a bowl full of ice, he would say yes. He knew if he wanted to try to blow Nines in the car in a parking garage, Nines would let him try. They had charts at home, stuck up with cat butt magnets on the side of the fridge. Things they liked having done to themselves, things they liked doing to each other. Behind those charts were the much shorter but equally important lists of things they did not like and had no intention of ever doing again. They worked so well together, and Gavin felt so safe and happy in their relationship that sometimes it made his heart ache with it. 

They could try most things at home but _sometimes_ the android-like to go all out. Take Gavin’s last surprise trip out of the house for example. He had recently been on a medical kink kick. Who doesn’t like watching a guy strapped into stirrups getting his prostate milked? Gavin certainly enjoyed it. And Nines was smart enough to know that Gavin wanted to be the guy on the exam table. 

So, one-night Nines had led him out of the apartment on a “date” that ended up with them at a sex club getting led to their “private room.” On the walk there Nines had Gavin remind him of his safe word, and how, when his mouth was full, he was supposed to tug on the leather bracelet Nines wore. 

Gavin had choked out his replies as they walked passed a stage where someone seemed to be pushing metal eggs out of their ass. It was one of the 200,000 RK900’s that had been activated after the revolution. Gavin watched the Nines look-a-like as his face twisted in a state of bliss while he strained on the stage at the feet of a man in a leather hood. Nines had to come back for him and lead him away ushering him towards their room while Gavin was still trying to stare at the sight behind him. 

“Are you going to be good for me, Gavin?” Nines had asked, and Gavin had answered “Always” before Nines led him inside the room. A jerk off session or two filled with medical porn had resulted in _this_. 

The room had been set up like a doctor’s office, an examination table in the middle and an entire tray of various equipment that was half medical and half sexual in nature stood near it. Nines had Gavin strip down and sit on the table and spent the rest of the night filling his role of slightly uninterested pervert doctor perfectly. He had a doctor’s outfit and gloves, he had shoved instruments into his willing patient until the prostate exam went a little haywire. They’d finished with Nines fucking Gavin with his legs up in the stirrups, Nines’ still slick latex covered hands pinning Gavin to the table as he fucked him through an opening in his doctor’s outfit. His stethoscope had bounced on his chest as he pumped his hips and when he came inside of him he told Gavin he was the best patient he’d ever had.

That wasn’t the first-time Nines had done something like that, it was just the most recent.

So, what was happening right now was not nearly as alarming to Gavin as it might have been to someone else, it mostly just made him curious. Especially since it was his birthday. Last year the day had passed without much of a reaction from Nines, who had been unaware that he had needed to prepare for the day at all. That was until they had come in for work and Gavin’s desk had been covered in shitty decorations and everyone at the office had later sung to him while trying to keep his fingers out of his own cake.

On their way home late that night in a taxi, after parts of the office had insisted on going out for a drink, Nines had looked conflicted. Gavin had sat in his lap and whispered all the things he wanted to be done to him for his birthday and Nines had provided with immense enthusiasm. Gavin was interested to see what version of a birthday present Nines had come up with this year all on his own.

Nines had driven them out to what looked like a large group of warehouses, the area completely empty due to the late hour of the day. Once they’d gotten out of the car Nines had pulled a large duffle bag from the trunk and then Gavin had then been steered towards one of the smaller warehouses. 

Nines gave him an analyzing look as he took out a key and unlocked the door. Whatever stats he got from that analysis seemed to make him happy enough because he led Gavin inside and flicked a heavy switch turning on the lights… or light to be exact.

There was a single, but bright, bulb hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the massive room. Slightly to one side of the lit area was a large bed, a bare mattress held up on a steel frame a few feet off the ground. The floor had been covered with thick foam tiles that gave comfortably as he stepped towards the bed. But that was it, short of the light, the bed, and the added flooring the room was completely empty. Gavin was still curious.

He felt himself being scanned again and it sent a shiver down his spine, he loved it when he was being analyzed, it meant all of Nines attention was on _him_. He was, very happily, a needy bitch. This analysis also seemed to come back good. Nines set down the bag by the door, apparently, they wouldn’t need anything inside of it anytime soon, indicating aftercare contents, indicating there would be a _need_ for aftercare. Gavin shivered again, and it wasn’t due to the temperature. The room was actually pleasantly warm despite the fall weather outside.

Nines slid a hand in the small of Gavin’s back and guided him forward. “Gavin, what do you say when you’re good?”

“Green.”

“And what do you say when I need to slow down, or we need to talk about something?”

“Yellow.”

“And what do you say when you want to stop?”

“Red.”

“And what do you do if your mouth is full?” 

“I tap you twice, or I tug on your bracelet twice.” Gavin preferred the bracelet honestly. It was an expensive item made from a dozen thin leather cords that Gavin had bought Nines on a whim half a year ago even though he’d never seen him wear jewelry. Nines had accepted it awkwardly but Gavin hadn’t seen him without it on since that day. Gavin loved to tangle his fingers in the bracelet while they were having sex, or to stroke the soft skin under the leather when they were cuddling in bed.

As they stood in the middle of the room Gavin realized that the light was piercing. He couldn’t see the walls of the room anymore, it felt like a stage.

“I just want you to tap my leg today alright?” Gavin nodded, they had come to stand by the bed, directly under the bright bulb. “I want you to know that the bracelet is me, I’ll never take it off, and you can always find me with it.” Gavin nodded again, the rusty wheels in his detective brain spinning. Nines took Gavin’s hand, delicately stroking the pads of his fingertips across Gavin’s palm before encouraging Gavin to wind his fingers through the bracelet. They held on to each other’s wrists in an intimate way, and god Gavin loved watching Nines learn intimacy. “If anything makes you uncomfortable, if you’re uncomfortable before you even have your clothes off, if you are upset in any way you know I’m here, you know I’ll be wearing the bracelet, and if you tug on it we’ll be done, no questions asked.”

This was the weirdest birthday of his life. Nines was being so genuine, and so considerate but Gavin still wasn’t sure for what reason. 

“Show me what you would do.” Gavin tried to search Nines’ eyes for why these extra steps of assurance were needed and found himself being very carefully watched. So, he tugged on the bracelet twice, quickly. “Good.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“You’ll do everything you're told, and you might not get everything you ask for but...” Nines looked soft as he hesitated, Gavin wanted to run his fingers through his hair, “it’s your birthday, and you can ask for anything you want, whenever you want to.” Gavin nodded again, with stars in his eyes and started to angle his face up, his mouth hovered in front of Nines’ pausing just before they pressed together, “Yes Gavin, you can kiss me.”

Nines kept their two hands locked together, Gavin’s fingers tangled in leather. But Gavin’s free hand could slide up the back of the android’s head, scratching his fingers through his hair. Nines was not letting him indulge, keeping their kisses light and his mouth closed until Gavin was whining and flicking his tongue at the crease of Nines’ sealed lips. Gently Nines separate their mouths, letting Gavin place a final quick press of their lips together. “Close your eyes, Gavin.” Gavin gave a lingering look to the icy blue eyes in front of him before closing his. 

The door to the warehouse opened, Gavin kept his eyes closed as his heart rate spiked.

Nines used their clasped hands to spin Gavin around, crossing an arm across Gavin’s chest as he did so he could keep their hands together. He pressed his tall body flat against Gavin’s back and lowered his face into Gavin’s neck, it made him draw in a shaky breath. “Where’s the bracelet.” Gavin tugged. “That’s it, you’re going to be good for me tonight, you’re going to be good for us.” 

Gavin felt his chest tighten and his eyes snapped open.

All it was at first was bright, the bulb above them searing Gavin’s view of the rest of the room. The first thing he saw were two bright blue LED’s circling near the wall opposite them, they were awkwardly spaced apart. He squinted and as their frames slowly came into focus he realized the two weren’t awkwardly spaced, the **five** of them were exactly spaced out. “Breathe, Gavin.” And he did, drawing a shaky breath in as the features of five nearly identical RK900’s developed across the room from him.

Nines had found his gangbang porn. 

Nines had found his gangbang porn, set up the base room layout of a gangbang shoot, and then found _five more of himself_ willing to fuck Gavin. Gavin was- he- he couldn’t believe this. Nines slid a gentle hand up his stomach and rubbed circles into Gavin’s chest. “Color?”

“Green.” Gavin breathed.

“Bracelet?” Gavin twisted his fingers, but he didn’t tug.

A light flickered next to him, and two matching LED’s lit up across the room in response. The RK900’s moved, gliding forward one foot after another in synchronization. Excluding the three missing LED’s they were all the same man. Tall with dark brown hair styled just so and icy eyes peering out of a stern face. They all wore a long-sleeved black turtleneck and fitted black jeans. They moved in step with one another until they fanned in a semi-circle around him and Nines, watching, and waiting.

“Who…?” Gavin asked, looking from Nines to the identically gorgeous men around him.

“No one. They’re me, it’s just you and me… you and us.” Nines reached out and grasped hands with the nearest android, their skin retreating to show a shining white and blue plastic. Across the circle the patches of skin on the RK900’s that were touching each other linked up locking the six of them together with the singular focus of Gavin. 

There was a heat deep inside of the core of Gavin that flared as he looked around at the men. He knew what they were here for, and they knew what he wanted. He wondered if they all had the same freckle above their belly button, if all their cocks would taste the same in his mouth, if they already knew he would drool if they held him close and fucked him hard. He hoped he would get to find out.

Nines was watching him, watching them, “Color?”

“Green.”

Nines let go of Gavin and stepped back to join the circle. And then they began.

There was a palm sliding up his spine and another pressing a thumb into his left hip bone. Two RK’s twisted both of Gavin’s hands behind his lower back, pinning them there while groping his ass. A pair of hands rucked up his shirt, pulling it tight across his chest just above his nipples before there was a mouth on either side of his body, fingers sliding with tongues to pluck at the hardening nubs. There was a hand moving over his jeans and pressing down on his cock. It was so much, all at once that it made him chuckle out loud at the thought of how crazy this was.

Fingers slid into his hair and pulled. His back arched as his head was bent so two sets of lips could descend on it. Pressing two tongues passed his teeth to fight and sample and analyze. Many hands tugged at the top of his jeans from different angles until the waistband of them had slid just below his ass and then they were squeezing him. Massaging the full swell of his cheeks before one of the hands delivered a quick and effective smack to the left side, and someone else pinched him just where his ass met the back of his legs.

His head had been guided to one of their shoulders and his mouth being fully claimed by one person, the other pair of lips slid away to bite at his neck from behind. There were other sets of teeth nipping at him as well. Nines must have given them the mental debrief of all his sexual preferences. He moaned as teeth scrapped over his pec at the same time he received a sharp bite to his hipbone.

Gavin pulled himself up and away from the mouth that had been licking into his so he could watch them. He leaned heavily on the two tall bodies behind him and he could feel himself starting to sweat. Teeth nibbled his ear and a pair of lips kissed his neck. To his right an RK sucked bruises into the skin around his nipples, Gavin also thought they were the owner of one of the hands kneading his ass. In front of him, two of them were now kneeling at his feet. Their hands jerking his belt out of his jeans, pulling his shoes off, and tossing items of clothing as far away from the group as they could. Strong arms manhandled him as they yanked his jeans off, tugged his jacket down his shoulders and lifted his t-shirt quickly over his head. 

He was left in his underwear, shuddering as he felt their clothed bodies press against him. The last RK900, the one to his left, had on a bracelet that tickled Gavin’s skin as it slid up his chest. The hand froze as Gavin threaded his fingers through the bracelet, but he had no intention of calling anything off. Instead, he pulled the hand to his mouth and sucked two fingers inside. A couple of the hands stroking his body twitched as he did so, a sweet reminder to Gavin that the six of them were still connected to one another’s thoughts and feelings.

He bobbed his head on those long fingers as they peeled his underwear off. He felt his dick smack wetly against him as it bobbed back up but no one moved to touch it. He wanted them to keep touching him and he also wanted them to fill him up. He sucked hard on the fingers he had because he wanted them to know how good it would be when they put their cocks in his mouth. He hooked an elbow around the back of Nines’ neck and pulled him close to his side, he wanted them to press in on him, he wanted them all to smother him. 

He heard the distant noise of his underwear hitting the floor somewhere across the room before the fingers inside of him left his mouth. His right arm was being hiked up to wrap around the body next to him and in one fluid movement, Nines and the RK900 to his right bent down and scooped Gavin up. Each of them wrapping an arm behind Gavin to cradle him and using their other arms to bend him in half in the air with his knees hooked around their elbows. Another RK came behind him, palming his ass and holding him up with added support. After they lifted him their hold on his legs changed and they stepped back. Gavin leaned heavily on the android behind him as his legs were spread wide. He whimpered and marveled at the stretch of his body, and at the six sets of cold eyes that watched him. 

He was completely exposed before them, lifted in the air and spread out like a platter. When they touched him the pressure of their hands was light. Their palms gliding over the inside of his thighs, fingertips brushing over his nipples, tracing the abs on his chest and the tattoos on his shoulders. One long finger had trailed up his dick, circling the delicate head before sliding through the pre-come that leaked through his slit. Their movements were almost clinical. Testing the give of the muscles beneath his skin, gently tugging on his balls, they were trying to feel him out. It made Gavin wonder how many of them had ever had sex with a human before. 

“I’m not going to break, fuck, just- **please**.”

The delicate skin on the inside of his thigh was pinched, then the skin just next to his balls, then at the base of his dick. He jerked with each feeling and whined high in the back of his throat because he couldn’t move away from them. His legs were pulled wider apart and he watched two RK’s simultaneously bite the inside of his thighs, licking and sucking deep purple bruises into the delicate skin.

He moaned as he felt them pluck at his body. Pinching his nipples and scratching down his chest. There were more bites to his inner thighs and then there were fingers from behind him pressing against his asshole. They disappeared for a second and Gavin watched between his legs as one of the kneeling RK900’s sucked the fingers from someone else’s hand into their mouth. He bobbed his head quickly and efficiently, coating them completely before the fingers were back and one was pressing against Gavin. The saliva of an android was eerily similar to their cum, slick and lube like it made Gavin’s life a little bit sweeter every day. 

Just the tip of an index finger wiggled into him and he grunted with the effort of trying to fuck himself down on it. But he couldn’t move, not on his own. His efforts were condoned with a bruising bite to the plump flesh of his ass just next to the fingers.

“It’s my fucking birthday put your goddamn fingers inside of me right now.”

“Okay.” 

Huh, that was easier than expected. 

He looked at Nines who was speaking to his left. “It’s your birthday, we’ll give you this one, and you can have another one after we _all_ get our turn.” 

That sounded like a lot of orgasms, and a lot of cum, Gavin’s eyes twinkled like a kid’s on Christmas morning as he nodded quickly. Arching his head for a kiss to seal the deal and as he had just pressed his and Nines’ mouths together the finger slid all the way into his body. He wiggled around it, clenching as it pumped in and out of him. 

The mouths had returned to his skin, teeth just as often as soft lips. Biting at his hip bones and kissing along the inside of his thighs. And then there were two mouths on his cock, one kissing the base of it and the other lightly closing their teeth around the spongy head of Gavin’s dick. He held perfectly still under that set of teeth. Even as a second finger slid inside of him and a big hand rolled one of his nipples under their palm. 

He hadn’t realized he’d been holding his breath until he was gulping in air as lips wrapped around the teeth and the RK swallowed him down. A tongue laved at the head of his dick and he immediately returned to rocking his hips as much as he could while completely pinned by multiple arms, high in the air. 

He rocked himself into the sweet wet mouth of the beautiful RK900 in front of him and ground down on the fingers inside of him. There were a set of knuckles that kneaded his perineum as well as a hot mouth sucking gently on his balls. The fingers inside of him pushed up as they slide back and forth and Gavin jerked as they glided over his prostate. 

The arms around his legs started to help. They lifted him up and down, shifting him in the air and fucking him on the now three fingers that had curled up inside of him. Two mouths moved on his dick, lips pressed together like they were kissing around the girth of him as they slid up and down in tandem. He didn’t notice a third RK900 had crawled under him until there was a tongue lapping around the fingers inside of him.

“Oh fuck, fuck yeah.” Gavin’s voice was barely more than a breath but they listened, the fingers inside of him shifting and spreading so that they could keep fucking his prostate as the tongue slid in alongside them. There was a burn in Gavin’s groin that tightened further and further with each swipe of the tongue, heating him up as he watched and felt the slick mouths of the two RK’s that had their lips pressed together over him. He felt his body thrumming like a tightly drawn cord as the side of his neck was being bit and sucked on. His skin hummed as they pressed closer to him, all around him, with their hands hot and heavy on his body. 

And finally, the thread snapped, his body tensed up and his spine arched as he came. None of them slowed down as they worked Gavin through it, fingers and tongue still pumping inside of him, letting his cum shoot out across his chest before one of them caught the final spurts of it in their mouth. His body jerked the next time his prostate was brushed and at that they all slowly stopped, disentangling themselves from Gavin until he was left hanging in the air panting. They all watched him again with those matching eyes, waiting for him to recover, waiting for the go ahead.

“Please, please put something inside of me. In my ass, in my mouth, fuck, _I want you to fill me up_.”

Gavin wasn’t taken to the bed so much as tossed onto it. He even bounced once before he was jerked backward by strong hands around his biceps. He was arranged until he was laying on his back with his head hung off the side of the bed, and his ass poised on the other edge of the mattress. His arms were pinned down at the wrist on either side of him and his legs were propped up to keep him spread open and waiting before they all stepped away from him.

Gavin watched them upside down as they shed their clothes with a brutal efficiency. Turtlenecks, belts, shoes, everything seemed to melt from their bodies and what a sight it was to see. Gavin was already a fairly desperate man when it came to getting an eyeful of Nines naked (or a handful of naked Nines) to be surrounded by a group of them? Their tall strong bodies, their lightly tousled hair, the asses you could bounce a quarter off of? He was in heaven, but he had a hard time focusing on the group of them because suddenly there was a dick swinging low and heavy inches from his mouth. 

Two big hands gripped his head and held it perfectly in place, allowing him to look but not to chase it. His mouth watered as he watched, the man it was attached to was stroking it with long slow pulls, gripping it tight and twisting when he got to the head. It was thick and veiny, he’d seen that same dick more times than he could count at this point but it would never get old, he always wanted it, and he knew how well it could fill him up. The hand slid up to the tip and paused, collecting the gathering of pre-cum that had built up on the head with a single finger.

Gavin’s lower half was being shifted again but he was busy watching the finger in awe. It was held out to him, right in front of his mouth but still, nothing pressed inside of him. He stuck his tongue out and lapped at the digit. His soft dick valiantly twitched at the taste of the fluid, some Pavlovian response twisting inside of him at the sweet, faintly metallic taste of android cum. 

Gavin spent so much time sucking dick that he had asked Nines once if this stuff could kill him. Nines assured him that the amount he would have to consume for it to be toxic would make him explode before it poisoned him. A sideways comment that definitely didn’t (it did) turn Gavin on at the thought of being so full of android cum he popped. Not to mention that the calm clinical way that Nines talked about sex stuff? That always got Gavin hot. 

He licked the finger clean and opened his mouth. He opened it wide and gazed up at the RK900 in front of him, patient and waiting. They didn’t torture him for too long. 

He could feel his hips being raised into the air as the head of the RK’s cock finally slid onto his tongue. He moaned and strained to try to reach more of it until suddenly he was being filled up from both ends. The dick pushed deep into his mouth at the exact same moment another cock slid inside of his ass. He keened and rocked his hips down while bobbing his head. He could taste pre-cum in the back of his throat and he hummed around the dick in his mouth as his hips and legs were hiked off the bed and around a slim waist.

He remembered that his arms were free and immediately snaked a hand onto the perfect ass pumping a dick into his mouth. Normally he could write sonnets about the ass of the RK900 model, at the moment his brain wasn’t processing anything other than “more”, “touch me”, and “oohhh dick.” It wasn’t his most put together moment.

There was a heavy weight settling on his chest that pinned him closer to the bed while his hips still jerked in the air as he was pounded into. He fit his other hand on the ass settling on his pecs and gave it a squeeze as well. Fingers trailed over his abs and tugged at his nipples. He opened his eyes and tilted his head to watch as the RK900 on his chest grabbed one of his pecs, the RK900 he was blowing grabbed the other with the hand not in Gavin’s hair. The two of them pushed Gavin’s pecs together so the RK on his chest could fuck the sweat-slicked valley between them. That RK was using his free hand to press his own dick down, grinding it into Gavin’s chest as he pumped his hips forward.

Gavin’s eyelids fluttered closed again as the hand in his hair twisted. The dick in his mouth and in his ass were beginning to get a frantic edge to their movements. The hands gripping his hips were holding him tight enough to bruise, his entire body was going to look like a connect the dots game by tomorrow and the thought made him moan around the cock sliding deeper into his mouth until it was pressing into his throat. 

The RK900 in his ass started coming first. He fucked Gavin through it, pushing his cum deeper and deeper into Gavin as he pressed into him with stuttering hips. The cock in his mouth followed quickly, he could feel strips of cum hitting the back of his throat as he swallowed around the pulsing cock eagerly, catching every drop and giving the head of it a goodbye lick as it pulled away from his slick lips. The hand in his hair didn’t let go and instead held him up and angled his head down. He was looking up at the RK above him for answers when a rope of cum hit the underside of his chin, then his jaw, then his cheek. He could feel it dripping down his Adam’s apple as he licked up some that had hit the corner of his mouth. 

He batted his eyelashes coyly at the RK on top of him who had just come all over his face. He grinned back down at Gavin as he sat up on his knees and grabbed Gavin’s shoulders, pulling him up like he was about to lick the cum off his face. Instead, there were hands on hips as well and the hands weren’t pressing down they were lifting. Effortlessly by the two RK900’s, Gavin was flipped over onto his stomach. 

The RK that had been on his chest climbed off Gavin and Gavin could see him watching the lower half of Gavin’s body. He found out why when he was pulled up quickly onto his knees and then, despite the fact that his ass had been filled and left just second ago, he had another cock sliding inside of him. 

The way was slicked with the heavy load that was already deep within him. As the RK pulled out and pressed back into him he could hear the wet sounds of cum shifting in his ass. Two sets of long legs walked in front of him as his body jerked. He rose quickly as they came over, settling on his hands and knees while the forces of the thrusts behind him bounced him forward into the heads of two waiting dicks.

He looked at the RK’s in front of him and was momentarily mesmerized. The two of them stood directly before Gavin and they had pressed their bodies close to one another so that their dicks were inches. Everywhere their bodies touched each other their skin lit up in a pretty blue light show. The skin had peeled away across their upper thighs, their chest, and where one of them had wrapped an arm around the other. Their bodies beneath the skin were performing in flickers and flashes of blue. It made a heat pool at the pit in his stomach at the sight of them.

His mouth dropped open and a warm dick slipped instantly between his waiting lips. He whimpered needily as the other delicate head pressed against his cheek, pinning his skin between two hard cocks. He was being bounced with each thrust, his body being rocked back and forth between the dick in his ass and the one in his mouth. 

On one of the thrusts, his head was turned and the second cock pressed into him instead. The first one stayed close to his face jerking the dick inches away from him and making him wish that he could take both into his mouth at once. It also made him yearn for a hand like that stroking him off.

His dick ached as it bounced beneath him. Completely hard and dripping despite his earlier orgasm. It his stomach with wet little slaps each time his body was passed back and forth between the three RK models. He could feel the desire to come heating up his skin already. 

He was still on his hands and knees when his body was manhandled again. His arms were lifted behind him and pinned against his lower back. He was being held in the air by strong grips on his forearms, yanking him back and holding him up with a strength unachievable by any human being.

He panted heavily as the dick in his mouth retreated, but it didn’t go far. He lets his jaw hang open as he saw the lights of their exposed chassis flicker while they pressed closer together. The first lines of cum left them both at the exact same time and they manage to get most of it into Gavin’s mouth. He closed his eyes tightly as they painted his face together and whimpered at every taste of it that he managed to catch on his tongue. Both of them panted down at him as they finished. He watched their sweat free chests heaving artificially and grinned at how wrecked the two of them looked. He was about to drop a smartass comment until his hips were jerked back… and back…

And back…

Until the cock that had been fucking him was pressed so deeply inside of him that the curve of his ass was fully molded into the RK900’s lap. He whined at the feeling of being filled as completely as his body could be. He could feel the cum dumping deeply inside him and he let himself go limp in the grip still holding him in the air. He was lowered and then his arms were dropped, he ended up bouncing lightly when his chest hit the bed, his hips still hung behind him high in the air.

He panted as the RK inside of him pulled out. His face was sticky and his eyelashes heavy from the cum dripping off his face. He propped himself up with the intent of wiping it away and was immediately shoved face first back onto the bed. “Don’t spill,” one of them said behind him. They used their thumb to scoop up the cum that had been dribbling out of Gavin and then pushed it back inside of his body. Gavin trembled, he was tense as he arched his back further and kept his hips lifted. Don’t spill.

There was a quick, unexpected pinch to the sensitive skin on the side of his chest and Gavin jerked impulsively. He moaned as he felt his body clench and slick cum rolling out of him. A crack filled the air as an open palm swatted his left ass cheek. His eyelids fluttered and he tried to keep his eyes from rolling back into his head. He could feel slick moisture on his face spreading as he drooled into the mattress beneath him.

“Hold it in, Gavin.” Gavin clenched his ass tight and rocked as another spank bruised the bottom of his ass. He grabbed desperately at a thigh near his head and eyed the dick just too far out of the reach of his mouth. He didn’t jerk this time as a different set of fingers pinched his hips, and another pinched the delicate skin of his inner thigh. The last pinch was followed an instant later by a slap between his legs on the bright red mark. Another spank landed directly next to his balls and a final one cracked at his right ass check before he was being yanked back to the edge of the bed and another cock was slipping inside of him.

His ass squelched as he was fucked into. The two loads of cum previously pumped into his body slicked the way of the third cock immeasurably. Gavin canted his own hips back quickly to try to catch the same feeling he’d had with the first two. His hand scratched at the thigh he still held, looking up at the RK model in front of him, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue, begging for something to be put in it. 

He could feel cum running down the inside of his thighs while the RK900 in front of him pressed an index finger down on Gavin’s tongue. Not putting it in his mouth but instead holding it open as he jacked himself off faster and faster in front of Gavin. He had a second to close his eyes before there was cum shooting across his face again. He tried to catch it in his waiting, open mouth but most splattered streak by streak across the bridge of his nose and his chin. The tip of the dick in front of him was run across Gavin’s still waiting tongue, cleaning it off as it softened. 

Gavin could only imagine what he looked like, his mouth and tongue still being held open by a single, long finger. There were cum and saliva dripping down his chin and covering his face, Gavin could even see cum glistening along the bridge of his nose where an old scar sat. His neck and torso were covered in big bruises and bites, his neck and chest spotted with drying cum. His hard dick still slapped, untouched against his stomach with each thrust.

The hips pounding into him slowed as another cock was pressed into his mouth. Gavin could taste old saliva and the stronger flavor of old cum on this cock, so Gavin knew he’d already been here before. 

About a year ago Gavin and Nines had spent a few hours testing an android’s sexual limitations. They learned that Nines had no refractory period. Immediately able to get it up and go again the second he needed to, in fact if he kept an eye on the right systems he wouldn’t go soft regardless of an orgasm. They also learned that he could come about six times in a couple of hours before the system producing the thirium based lubricant would be unable to keep up, and his orgasms would stop producing anything slick. 

It meant that all of the RK900’s still had quite a few more to go.

He gushed as he bounced back on the dick behind him. The three of them were moving quickly and sharply, chasing each other’s pleasure. Because of that pace Gavin found it interesting when the RK inside of him switched tactics. He began gently thrusting into Gavin, lightly rocking his hips. Gavin still pushed back to meet every drive. But the slow pattern made Gavin abruptly aware when soft finger pads traced around his sopping wet hole.

They slid around in the slick, pressing down at him gently until there was an index finger sliding in alongside the cock. Gavin shuddered at the feeling. It stretched him but not uncomfortably, he was already so worked open. His head faltered it’s bobbing as a middle finger was pushed in alongside the first. 

He moaned gently as his chin was grabbed and tilted up so someone could fuck deep into his throat. The RK900 pulsing between his lips grabbed his head to keep him at that angle and thrust, quick and shallow into Gavin’s mouth as his brain stuttered at the fingers squelching inside him. They wiggled and pulled at Gavin’s rim alongside the thick cock and the cum that was still dripping down the insides of his thighs with each thrust. When a third finger, unconnected to the first two slid in along the others his arms buckled underneath him.

They caught him because of course they would, he trusted them implicitly and deeply, because Nines clearly did. Hands on his stomach, under a shoulder blade, across his chest, using the excuse to delicately roll a nipple between their fingers. His ass was oh so tight again, tight and good. The fingers curled inside of him, stretching him around the cock, pulling him in three different directions. 

He suckled at the dick in his mouth and it earned him a quiet moan. There were so many sensations happening at once and he just let them. He sucked harder and swirled his tongue around the head of the cock pumping into his mouth. It was heavy and warm and weighed down on his tongue so much that he felt like he was choking on it if he concentrated on the feeling. 

He writhed his body in the hands holding him up and slowly circled his ass backward until he could feel the fingers on his hips digging tight into his skin as the cock inside of him came. The fingers in Gavin slid out first, one by one until he wasn’t being spread tight anymore and then the softening cock slid out as well. Hands still held his hips and body up off the bed as his mouth kept getting fucked. They smoothed over his skin hot and heavy and he felt himself sinking deeper into a haze.

He uselessly swallowed around the dick in his mouth. There was cum and spit sliding down his jaw and neck in such an amount that it was starting to drip off his collarbone. The hands on his skin stroked him like an animal, heavy and strong and he preened beneath them. The hands in his hair were even massaging his head instead of pulling and it felt like heaven on his tender scalp.

He was in so deep that it took him a few seconds to even notice the fingertips stroking his cheekbone. When he managed to pry his eyes open he saw a hand with a leather bracelet attached to the wrist just inches from his face. He whimpered and looked up at Nines, connecting with a set of pretty blues. He watched him watching the cock fucking Gavin’s face and he wanted more. He wanted Nines on top of him, he wanted Nines to touch him, he wanted to feel more than disembodied hands.

Apparently, the sight of him misty-eyed and slack-jawed was enough for the last RK inside of him since he pushed in and came deep down Gavin’s throat. Gavin watched Nines as it pumped into him and he swallowed diligently. 

“Don’t spill, Gavin,” Nines said in a low voice, more of a reminder than a warning.

And Gavin didn’t. He swallowed every drop and sucked at the cock as it left his mouth so he didn’t miss any.

“Show me.” Gavin’s neck ached as he leaned it back and opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue so Nines could check that he had swallowed it all. “Good.” Nines told him, fondly running his thumb over Gavin’s nose before pulling away.

Gavin made a little noise in the back of his throat as Nines went, but he didn’t go far. He sat down facing away from Gavin on the edge of the bed with his feet planted on the floor. He turned his head slightly in Gavin’s direction, like Gavin would ever be looking anywhere else but at him at that moment. 

Nines patted his thighs, “Come here, Sweetheart.”

As the hands holding his torso in the air slowly lowered him he was aware for the first time of the three RK900’s on the bed with them, all of them still hard. He looked at them only briefly before he crawled forward to get off the bed. 

The muscles in his arms and legs shook as he pulled himself over the edge. He was able to take the two little steps needed before he sat himself, trembling in Nines lap. Sitting up like this, with his knees on either side of Nines’ thighs he could feel the cum dripping out of him, what was left of three sloppy loads of it dripped down onto the man beneath him. He ignored it, too preoccupied with _Nines_.

He wrapped his arms tight around Nines shoulders and pulled him close. He nuzzled into his neck, his nose brushing the short hair behind Nines’ ear. He kissed the skin in front of him, pressing his lips against Nines’ neck, and his shoulder, and his jaw. His swollen mouth slid across smooth skin as he went, it was still too much effort to lift his face away from Nines’ body. 

Nines captured Gavin’s lips with his own as he wrapped his arms around his waist and tugged him closer. He used his tight grip on Gavin’s body to lay back on the bed, with Gavin still on top of him. The angle was instantly heavy on the tired muscles in the back of his neck and he reluctantly pulled his mouth off Nines’ so he could burrow his face into the curve of Nines’ shoulder again instead. 

His whole body relaxed on top of Nines as he pressed them both tightly together. Gavin moved his hips gently to rub his cock into the crease of Nines’ hips. He was still so painfully hard, his body thrummed with excitement despite what he had already put it through.

There were soft hands on his hips that were not Nines’. They tilted him, spreading his legs a little further, and then guided Nines’ cock inside of him. It slid quick and easy into his wet body. He shuddered around it and whimpered into Nines’ neck as his hips pumped up into Gavin, sliding himself in deep. Their bodies were too tight and too close for Nines to do much, and he seemed as uninclined as Gavin for either of them to let go.

He rocked up into Gavin slowly, and when he spoke it was low and quiet, just for Gavin. “Gavin?” His name made Nines’ throat vibrate when he said it, but not his chest, a brief but blindingly inhuman moment.

“Hmm?” 

Nines picked up the pace of his thrusts slightly, “Gavin.” He said, a little louder, a little more forceful.

“Yes, Nines?” Gavin was not loud, nor forceful. Nines’ name left his mouth like a whisper in the wind breathed out into the skin in front of Gavin’s mouth, but he didn’t doubt the android’s hearing capabilities.

“Color?”

“Green.”

There were hands back on his hips that were again not Nines. They kneaded at the swell of his ass. His cheeks were squeezed in two large hands and that grip was used to help seat Gavin deeper onto Nines’ cock. The hands squeezed again and then they held Gavin open as Nines stopped his thrusting.

“Gavin…” There was a cock, _another_ cock pressed against his entrance, just above Nines’. “Gavin, color.”

Color, Nines wanted him to give a color. Nines wanted him to remember how to speak as the threat, the _promise_ of being filled with a second cock at the _same time_ was being dangled in front of him like the thickest carrot in front of the horniest rabbit. But it was Nines, and Nines wanted him to speak so he did.  
“Green, oh please Baby, green.”

Either the other RK900 heard him as well, or Nines gave a silent go ahead. Nines held him around his waist as tight hands trapped his hips. Just the head of the second cock pressing into Gavin had him crying out. It stretched him as wide as he could go as it slid inside of him, pushing Nines’ cock down onto his prostate as it went.

Every centimeter it shifted felt like lightning was being sent straight to Gavin’s cock. He mindlessly rocked his hips back and forth, grinding himself into Nines’ stomach while pushing further back onto both of the dicks spreading him wide open. Nines gently pumped his hips as well, the two of them finding each other in the soft movement.

That was until the RK900 behind Gavin realized that Gavin was a champ at taking cock and he began pumping his hips faster and faster, rocking Gavin back and forth and pushing Nines’ cock deep within him as well. Nines held him close and in place as the two picked up a rhythm fucking in and out of Gavin. Nines movements were gentle and calculated, the other RK900’s wasn’t. 

The feeling of the two of them stretching him open as wide and as tight as he could go left him burning, already hot and overly sensitive. His dick rubbed again and again at the deep V of Nines’ hips, slick and wet from Gavin’s own sweat and cum. The RK behind him had clamped a hand around his shoulder and kept him pinned to Nines’ chest like there was anywhere else he would even want to be in that moment. Nines also kept one arm wrapped around Gavin’s back, Gavin could feel the soft leather of the bracelet tight against his skin. He freed the other arm to reach up to where Gavin was still wrapped around his neck and to tangle their fingers together.

Gavin wondered if Nines’ could tell, from the way his breath and his heartbeat had sped up, from the way he writhed against Nines’ body desperate for contact, he wondered if Nines could tell how much he needed to come. But he knew he could because he could feel it in Nines too. The way the breath on Gavin’s neck had heated up, the way Nines had grabbed his hand tight, the way he could feel Nines’ hips jerking as they pressed up into Gavin. 

The other RK900 was speeding up his movements as well, his body hot against Gavin’s back each time he buried himself within Gavin to the hilt. The three of them were getting closer and closer to that edge together and Gavin finally slid his face out of the damp corner of Nines skin to find the rest of the RK’s. They were all right there. 

Two were to Gavin’s left, their bodies pressed together and lit up in a similar undiscernible mass as they had been earlier. They watched Gavin with rapt attention as he looked up to find them. To his right were the other two, one watched Gavin’s face, the other seemed much more preoccupied with what was happening to Gavin’s ass. The four of them that were not inside of him were also on the bed as they watched, and their hands twisted on their own dicks in time with the thrusts going in and out of him. Which meant they were speeding up.

Gavin began to whimper as both cocks pumped inside of him in tandem, he didn’t think he ever wanted them to stop and at the same time he wanted to be filled with their cum. He moved his body more and more desperately, getting more and more energy at the prospect of coming, and making them cum. He used a hand to press himself up slightly, bowing his back as he wiggled his ass so they could watch it bounce. The movement curved his body just right, he cried out again and again as the cock pumping into him pressed Nines directly into his prostate. The hands on his ass squeezed and Gavin screamed as he came.

His body lit up, his mind whiting out as he arched, pumping his hips wildly and squeezing the dicks inside of him as he came violently, his entire body tensing up in the act. He thinks the clench of his muscles is what pulled them over the edge as well, all of them, all at once. 

His limbs felt like they had melted as Nines pulled his body back down, holding Gavin close as Gavin felt the first few spurts of cum in his ass, and on his shoulder, and spreading across his lower back. He whimpered at the last few thrusts as they filled his sensitive body full of cum, and he moaned when it _kept coming_. 

It spread thick and hot over his back, pumping him full of it until his body was dripping from his own orgasm and the six others that coated him inside and out. He could feel it running off his sides, sliding down the muscles of his skin until it pooled where Gavin and Nines’ bodies met. The standing RK pulled out of Gavin slowly, and someone lifted his hips so that Nines slid out of him as well.

Nines trailed his fingertips down Gavin’s back, tracing designs in the fluid on his skin. “What’s your color, Gavin?”

Gavin’s body felt like it was made of white noise, his limbs heavy and loose. He had to blink a few times to center his focus before he could reply. “Green.” 

“Good, you’re doing so well for us Gavin. Are you enjoying your birthday present?” Gavin hummed, he wondered if Nines could feel the smile on his face as he pressed his bruised lips to Nines’ neck.

“Yes, thank you Nines.”

“Mmm, you don’t have to thank me, not yet. We’re not done.” 

Nines sat up, and as he did so he hooked an arm under Gavin’s ass so he could lift him up as he stood. Gavin loved it, the flawless execution of the movements, being lifted like he weighed nothing to the man holding him. Nines walked only a few feet away from the bed and let Gavin slowly slide down his body.

Gavin’s knees hit the padded foam floor beneath him and he felt the material cradle his legs. Nines ran a hand through Gavin’s hair, letting Gavin catch the hand by threading his fingers through the bracelet. Nines held perfectly still as Gavin twisted the bracelet, he waited, for any slight tug indicating that Gavin was done for the evening. Instead, Gavin pressed a chaste kiss to the palm of the hand before letting him go and sitting back on top of his feet.

The floor beneath him was soft as his breathing calmed down and his thighs tremble as he shifted to sit up properly. He could feel semen slipping out of him with no one there to push it back in. With as loose as he currently was it dripped out of him, down the inside of his thighs and onto the mat below him. 

The RK900’s had gathered, they stood in a circle around him and he burned under their gaze. A few of them lazily twisted at their own dicks, already getting hard again as they eyed a completely debauched and cum covered Gavin.

It made Gavin’s mouth water.

He inhaled the first cock that came within reach of his mouth. Dropping his head down, immediately sinking lower and lower while tonguing at the member between his lips. He reached up to rest his warm hands across narrow hips and guided the RK deeper into his mouth, encouraging him to fuck his throat. 

He faintly recognized his hands being pulled away into two different directions and wrapped around other nearby cocks. They clearly didn’t expect much from him as they manipulated Gavin’s fingers around themselves and used his hands more like a fleshlight than an actual handjob.

He bobbed his head and squeezed his hands tight, wiggled his ass and batted his pretty eyelashes. His body hummed, his mind full of nothing but the feeling of how well he was doing, how pleased they all seemed to be. And he knew they were happy with him because he could already feel cum hitting his back, painting a shoulder. 

And then the dick in his right hand was coming on the side of his face, while another painted his side, just under his raised arms. The dick in his mouth came and Gavin didn’t think they had fully finished on Gavin’s tongue before he had a different cock chasing its position, pushing cum down Gavin’s throat and out the sides of his mouth. That cock came quickly as well, holding Gavin’s head tight in one spot as they pulsed down his throat. There were stripes being pumped onto his back directly up his spine. He could feel it running down the divot in the middle of his back and into the crack of his ass. 

He let himself be shifted, pulled up higher on his knees as he felt cum hitting him from three directions at once. They had left his mouth and dropped his hands and they came and came and came.

“Don’t come, Gavin”

Gavin’s hand spasmed around his dick and he hadn’t even registered that he had grabbed it. His hand had been twisting tightly around himself as it squelched with cum that wasn’t his. Each movement of his wrist had lit up his body like lightning, he needed it already, he needed to come again. His body felt heavy and when he was spoken to it wasn’t difficult to let the hand on his dick fall to the side of his leg.

He was hot and panting and _dripping_. His body shined in the bright light from above, his jaw was aching and he had let it fall open and his head hang forward. He could feel liquid dripping from his mouth and he wasn’t sure how much of it was drool and how much of it was cum. He was only distantly aware that he hadn’t felt any cum hit his body in a while.

He opened his eyes just in time to watch someone grab his chin. They slid a thumb in between his teeth and pressed at the back of them, prying his mouth open again and tilting his head back. “One more time, we get to go once more and when we’re finished you’ll get taken care of.” Gavin nodded, just barely. He held his trembling head high with the fingers still prying his mouth open and he waited. 

He could hear them stroking themselves off around him. He idly ran his own fingers up his chest. Smearing semen into his abs, brushing sticky fingers over his own tender nipples. The cum between his legs was tacky but he couldn’t feel anymore sliding out of him. He wrapped a hand behind himself and slid two of his fingers into his hole. He was fucked open, wet, and tender. When he whimpered, he heard the bodies around him shift. Moving closer to him, he wished the finger in his mouth would push deep into him, and he wished the fingers in his ass weren’t his own.

He slid his tongue out as an offering, cute and pink and ready. When the first of them came, they hit it like there had been a target painted on it. The cum that didn’t make it to his mouth shot across his torso. 

And immediately there was more. 

Gavin moaned as he felt streaks of cum hitting him from every side of his body. Landing on his face and dripping onto his soaked chest. They painted his back and he could feel drops of it landing on his dick and thighs. He used the fingers of his free hand to scoop the globs of cum that had landed on his cheeks into his mouth and he rocked his hips down onto the fingers on his other hand. 

His movements were drawn out and lazy, his head was clouded and buzzing. He felt so good, he was still hard against his thigh but it was an afterthought behind the single drive to spoon as much of the cum into his mouth as he could. He sucked on his fingers and tried to wrap his tongue around the alien digit in his mouth but instead it pulled away. 

Everyone pulled away.

“Have a good evening,” one of the RK900’s said.

No, not one of them, Nines.

The five other Rk900’s were stepping away, out of the beam of light. Gavin didn’t watch them go.

He trained his eyes on Nines as Nines stepped in front of him. He slid his fingers out of himself and tried to shuffle forward. His knee gave out under him instantly, slipping on the slick floor. Nines waited patiently as Gavin regained his balance and slid himself forward the last foot of distance so he could reach up and touch Nines. 

He nuzzled his face against Nines dick and the area was instantly filthy. The cum that was spread across Gavin’s face smeared over Nines as Gavin mouthed at him. His jaw ached, his lips were almost numb but he wanted Nines, he always wanted Nines. 

And Nines always wanted him.

Nines slid himself into Gavin’s mouth and Gavin could taste the remnants of Nines’ last orgasm, and the cum that Gavin had transferred to him from his face. Nines rocked his hips gently, pressing himself into Gavin’s sore throat as Gavin bobbed his head. The fever of movements and thrusting from earlier had slowed down. This was lazy and calm.

Gavin could feel his skin humming, vibrating with what it had been through during the night. There was a heat pooled deep within his stomach, a high he had been riding all evening. He needed it just one more time, it had been building within him for so long and he knew Nines would take care of him. Even at this moment Nines was running his fingers through Gavin’s sticky hair. He wiped the larger patches of cum off Gavin’s cheeks and let it drip to the ground beneath them.

Gavin didn’t think there was a single part of his body that didn’t have cum spread across it. He could feel it tightening as it dried on his face and his neck. He could feel it across his back and dripping off the perky globe of his ass. It was spread across his stomach and his thighs and now that he had slid through it he felt it on his calves and his feet.

Nines let Gavin blow him for a few minutes before he pulled Gavin off his dick. He kneeled in front of Gavin and used both of his strong arms to scoop Gavin up, turning around so he could lay Gavin down on a patch of floor that didn’t have a few dozen android orgasms coating it. 

Gavin still slid as he was laid down and Nines had to plant a hand above his shoulder to keep him from slipping away just from the semen on his body. Nines’ free hand moved down Gavin’s torso, stroking his chest and collecting a handful of slick cum. Gavin whimpered as he watched Nines coat his own dick with it. When Nines slid back into Gavin, Gavin felt his eyes roll back in his head. 

It was tender in the moment, lovemaking instead of fucking. Nines held him close, cradling Gavin’s head in the crook of his neck. A gentle missionary position with Gavin’s legs hoisted high up on Nines’ hips. Gavin was lost in the moment, each thrust a pull on his strained body, his legs shaking at the effort of keeping them wrapped around Nines. He had an arm hooked around Nines’ neck and a hand desperately clutching Nines’ wrist, fingers tangled in his bracelet.

Nines was stroking him in time with his thrusts, tight and slow. Each movement pulled a little noise from the back of Gavin’s throat. He was so sensitive, and overwhelmed, going breathless at the feeling of gentle kisses on his neck. When he finally came it was like a tsunami rolling in, it hit him with a power that had him in ecstasy. It seared through his limbs and pulled his body tight like a bow. He was so overworked barely any semen actually left him as he held Nines close and sobbed his way through the orgasm. Nines followed him through, coming inside of Gavin one last time for the night, painting his insides all over again. 

His body felt like a lead weight, his mind so fried he wasn’t aware he had been moved until he was being gently laid down on the mattress. Gavin’s brain only started to process something when he realized for a moment he couldn’t feel Nines, but by the time he was grasping that there was a towel being wiped across his body. It was one of the incredibly soft luxury towels that Nines had bought for the apartment and Gavin could smell the scent of their shared laundry soap on it when it passed over his face. 

It made Gavin smile, and he opened his eyes to watch Nines. His hair had fluffed out across his forehead and he looked almost heavenly with the bright light behind him. Gavin couldn’t look away from the sight as Nines followed the towel with multiple baby wipes, their cold wet feeling made Gavin shiver. Once he had started that he couldn’t stop, his body caught between a shiver and trembling muscles. He saw Nines watch his face closely for a second before he moved faster. 

He slid a finger into Gavin and it made him whimper. It was a gentle finger, trying to clean as much out of him as possible while they were still so far from home and a shower. It still made his heart skip a beat. 

Gavin finally noticed that Nines had been pulling this stuff out of the duffle bag that he had sat on the bed next to Gavin. There was a cream that came out as well, spread gently over parts of Gavin’s skin that his body was just starting to register as tender. When Nines had finished his work, he manhandled Gavin’s body into a pair of new soft sweats, pulled a hoodie over his head, and stuffed his feet into a plush pair of socks. He lifted Gavin’s torso, pulling him on to his side instead of on his overworked ass to hold a water bottle to Gavin’s tender lips. He tilted it gently but insistently, waiting until Gavin had drunk the entire bottle before taking it away from him. 

When Nines had finished dressing and hydrating Gavin he pulled him up into his naked lap, arranging Gavin sideways and tucking Gavin’s head under his chin. Gavin slid his left hand into Nines right and used the fingers on his own right hand to twist them through the bracelet. Nines cradled Gavin’s hand between both of his, the skin of Nines’ fingers where they touched had melted away from his body showing the bright white skeleton of him. The sight made Gavin sigh contently.

Nines looked down at him, and they both smiled as their eyes met. He pressed a kiss to the bridge of Gavin’s nose, just across his scar, “Happy Birthday, Gavin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was... messy :)
> 
> Follow me on twitter [@theBBao3](https://twitter.com/theBBao3) where I exclusively post about DBH and all of my shitty headcanons, mostly of RK900/Gavin
> 
> Or follow me on my personal Tumblr [flanderamander](http://flanderamander.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
